


day 1 - cuddles

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina 30-day nsfw challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: I'm trying the 30 day nsfw challenge!!! all oihina of course





	day 1 - cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying the 30 day nsfw challenge!!! all oihina of course

Just like every heat source, Hinata eventually burns out. What worries Oikawa is that Hinata's descent into unconsciousness is neither noticeable nor preventable. His little boyfriend will be blabbering on about practice one moment, and the next he's out like a light. The second Hinata feels the first signs of tiredness, soreness, or any thing else along the lines, he flickers out like a light. Hinata's sudden lack of energy knows no limits either; he'll pass out in the middle of  McDonald's if his body tells him to. 

 

Which is how Oikawa finds himself in this predicament, his boyfriend, naked and snoring, sprawled across Oikawa's chest. Normally, Oikawa wouldn't be bothered by this, naked or not. The only problem is Oikawa's dick is still inside of him. Half-hard. Soaking in its own ejaculation. Oikawa won't lie, it feels totally gross. But it feels even more wrong to push his sleeping boyfriend aside, knowing how tired Hinata was today when he'd gotten home from his last class of the day. 

 

But with each passing second, Oikawa's member is slowly growing limp, and he's maybe a little afraid he won't get his dick out until tomorrow, and then it'll be all pruned up, like his fingers when he stays in the bathtub too long. He loves Hinata, but he doesn't think he can handle having a wrinkly dick. 

 

"Shou-chan," he murmurs, giving Hinata's shoulder a tiny nudge. Hinata whines, shuffling around, but still remaining asleep. Oikawa sighs. "Shouyou," he repeats, probably at the same tone. He's got Hinata by both shoulders now, shaking him back and forth, with no success. All Hinata really does is snore louder. 

 

Oikawa huffs, letting his hands fallen the sides in defeat. His white flag is raised, fluttering high in the sky, when Hinata shifts again, the curve of his ass rubbing against Oikawa's lap. Oikawa can't help the little jut his hips give, without his permission, and his cheeks flush red. _Stop it_ , he reprimands himself, jaw clenched tightly, _he's asleep, you pervert_. And he tries to, he really does, but Hinata's shifting even more now, like his sleeping body knows what's going on. And as Oikawa hangs on to his last thread of sanity, Hinata grinds down hard, purring out a delicious, "Se-Senpai."

 

Oikawa can barely hold himself back, placing two hands on the small of Hinata's back, desperately trying to ignore the way Hinata arches into him. "Nope, nope, _nope_ ," Oikawa repeats, rolling them over until Hinata's pinned between him and the mattress. The move had been much more suave in Oikawa's mind, but when he rolls them over, his dick, nearing full hard, presses even deeper into the warmth of Hinata's hole. 

 

And when Hinata moans, like some goddamn porn star, Oikawa rips himself away, the cool air of the room hitting his hard-on immediately. His intakes of breath are too fast, and he can feel his heartbeat in the back of his throat, his ears, everywhere. His eyes are locked on Hinata, who's since then rolled onto his side. He shuffling still, body writhing beside Oikawa, testing his patience.

 

Suddenly, he sits up, blinking brown eyes up at Oikawa. His lips are still as thoroughly debauched as they'd been twenty minutes ago, when they were kissing like their lives depended on it, and there's a splattering of hickeys across his chest, contrasting with his milky skin. "Tooru?" He murmurs, voice raspy from deep, he shifts forward, until his nose is pressed against Oikawa's bare shoulder. "Why'd you stop?" He inquires, placing one teasing hand on Oikawa's thigh. 

 

Oikawa blinks, and answers the question with a question. "You were awake?" His face pales, as he thinks back on his fight against himself to preserve Hinata's chastity (or what remained of it). Hinata's brows furrow, and his head tilts adorably to the side. 

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questions, and Oikawa's brain explodes.

 

"You were snoring!" He exclaims, and Hinata starts saying some _was I?_ but Oikawa interrupts him with, "I thought you were having some wet dream!"

 

Hinata hums, eyes wide at Oikawa's sudden outburst. "Well, to be fair," he starts, worming his way onto Oikawa's lap. Oikawa can now clearly see his boyfriend's throbbing cock, the tip a flushed shade. Hinata traces his hand down the side of Oikawa's cheek, until Oikawa's attention is on his face, and all Oikawa sees is a mischievous smirk. Hinata grins, dipping his head close until their breaths are mingling, to whisper, "all my wet dreams are about you."


End file.
